the evil pansy parkinson
by hermione 2001
Summary: did you know pansy parkinson was so evil


  
Chapter One  
  
Hermionie walked into the dormitory, she looked upset. She'd just had another   
  
argument with Ron. She hated arguing, especially with him. She laid down on her bed and   
  
opened her diary. She picked up her pen and started writing. She kept stopping and starting   
  
engrossed in thought.   
  
On the other side of the room sat Becky Attwood. A thin, attractive, part vela looking   
  
girl in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She had shared a room with Hermionie since they had started   
  
five years ago. She and Hermionie had got on well but Becky preferred hanging out with the   
  
popular Quidditch players so they had drifted apart.  
  
The Christmas ball was approaching. Becky had had so many offers she didn't know   
  
who to chose. This made the other girls in her year jealous and she got plenty of abuse for it,   
  
especially from Slytherines. While on the other hand Hermionie had only one person in mind,   
  
Ron. She had always had a secret crush on him and now was the time she was going to go   
  
open.  
  
The ball was due to be in December and was going to be the big event of the year with   
  
the Halloween feast. Everyone was excited and lessons were unbearable due to excitement   
  
and lack of concentration.   
  
Anybody who was anybody had a partner. Alicia Johnson was going with Lee Jordan,   
  
the commentator the commentator for Quidditch matches.  
  
Angelina Johnson was going with Fred Weasley the beater on the Griffindor team and Katy   
  
Bell was going with Duncan Page who was admired now by most years after Cedric Diggory   
  
has gone. After lots of consideration and arguments Becky had decided to go with George   
  
Weasly who was a beater in Quidditch and the second half of the Weasly twins. Hermionie   
  
had plucked up the courage to ask Ron and to her delight and surprise he said yes. Harry on   
  
the other hand was going with a newish pupil at Hogwarts Jenny Dumbledoor. She was also   
  
Dumbledoor's' granddaughter and Harry had had a crush on her since she started.  
  
Becky and Hermionie were in their room .Hermionie was reading and Becky was   
  
looking through her wardrobe looking at what she had to wear to the ball when there was a   
  
knock at the door. Hermionie put her book down on the side, got up and went to the door. She   
  
opened it and saw Pansy Parkinson standing there, a Slytherine5th year who just happened to   
  
be close friends with Draco Malfoy. Hermionie knew she was bad news.   
  
" How did you get in here?" asked Hermionie suspiciously.  
  
" Well that's nice, never heard of 'hello'? Anyway I over heard big gob Lavender Brown and   
  
well, I thought I'd pay you a visit" replied Pansy smiling smugly.  
  
"Well I don't want to see you, so go, go away!"  
  
"Well as it happens I'm not here to see you, is Becky in?" Hermionie left Pansy at the door   
  
and went over to where Pansy was sitting.  
  
"Becky, Pansy Parkinson's' at the door, do you want to see her or shall I tell her to go?"   
  
" No it's ok, I'll go and see what she wants" said Becky getting up and walking to the door.   
  
She walked out of the dormitory and closed the door behind her.  
  
" Why hello" said pansy nastily,  
  
"Look say what you've got to say then go, I've got things to do!"  
  
"Ok, ok calm. I wanted to ask you a question." Said Pansy   
  
"Well go on then" replied Becky  
  
"Why are you going to the ball with George Weasly? You could of gone with anyone, even   
  
Draco, who's a hundred times better looking than Weasly!"  
  
  
  
" That's your opinion, I just happen to like George and that's why I have chosen him over   
  
Malfoy to be my partner."  
  
"No there's a reason, I know there is, what going on Attwood. What are you planning?"  
  
" What ?" replied Becky in a confused way.  
  
"You've got something up your sleeve and you think just because every boy in the school falls   
  
head over heels about you, you think you run the place. Well I've got you sussed and your not   
  
going to get away with it. I'm on your case Attwood. This won't be the last you hear of me,   
  
don't you worry!" Pansy turned on her heel and left towards the portrait hole. Becky looked   
  
down the corridor after her not sure what to think. She went back into her room and laid on   
  
her bed. She explained to Hermionie what had just happened and Hermionie was just as   
  
shocked as Becky had been. They knew Pansy was evil but they hadn't an idea of what she   
  
had against Becky. After a long discussion they decided it was time to go to potions . It was   
  
Snape's lesson so they walked together down to the dungeons. On the way they saw Harry   
  
and Ron and walked with them too. They stood outside Snape's room waiting to be let in.  
  
Becky could see Pansy and her group of slytherines standing outside looking at her and   
  
sniggering.  
  
Potions went very slowly, Pansy and her group made nasty remarks all through the   
  
lesson. Eventually the lesson came to an end and Becky was on her way up to Griffindor   
  
Common room to meet Angelina Johnson. Then out of know where came a very long object   
  
which her foot hit. She tried to keep her balance but she couldn't and she fell forward and   
  
collapsed in a heap on the floor. Hermionie came running down the corridor and kneeled   
  
down beside her closely followed by Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright ?" Hermionie asked her voice full of concern,  
  
" Yeah I think so, I just tripped over something." Hermionie helped her up and they both saw   
  
Pansy standing there laughing. They decided to leave her and left for the common room once   
  
more.  
  
It was the night of the ball. Ron and Harry had put their dress robes on and were   
  
looking very smart.  
  
"Do you think that it's going to be my big night tonight Harry?" asked Ron hopefully.  
  
" What with Hermionie?" Harry burst out laughing  
  
"What?" asked Ron feeling rather embarrassed now.   
  
Hermionie was wearing a long violet dress to the ball with her hair up and twiddled like last   
  
year and Becky was wearing a long silver dress with a train flowing out behind it. She too had   
  
her hair up and twiddled. Both looked very stunning for their partners.  
  
" I wouldn't worry about Pansy, I'm sure she's just jealous of you. Anyway she can't do   
  
anything tonight because the teachers will be there."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"And you'll be with George most of the night, don't fret, he'll look after you."  
  
The girls left for the ball. They met Ron and Harry who both went goggled eyes when   
  
they saw them, even though Becky wasn't either of there partners. They walked down to the   
  
hall. The hall was decorated in the colours of the four houses and looked absolutely fantastic.  
The band was playing and Ron dragged Hermionie off straight away to dance with the rest of   
  
the couples. Harry spotted Jenny in the distance wearing a gold long dress with her hair down   
  
and said bye to Becky and left to dance with Jenny.  
  
  
  
  
Becky waited at the side of the hall for George. She saw Fred come through the doors   
  
closely followed by George. George in his bottle green dress robes, looking as smart as Ron   
  
and Harry, came straight over to her.  
  
"Would you like to dance my lady?"  
  
"Why yes young sir.", the couple left for the dance floor, they danced next to Angelina and   
  
Fred and looked very elegant.  
  
Time wizzed by and Becky and George were tired from dancing. She had lost sight of   
  
Ron and Hermionie and hadn't seen Harry or Jenny since they had said goodbye earlier. Nor   
  
had she seen Pansy and partner witch she was thankful for. George and Becky walked out of   
  
the main entrance and into the gardens. The stars were shining and the moon was out. It was a   
  
lovely romantic night for the ball. The two walked passed Harry and Jenny who were running   
  
after each other in the dark and went to the lake. They lay side by side by the lake watching   
  
the stars. George pulled out his wand and whispered "lumos". A light shot out of his wand   
  
and he wrote a message in the sky. As Becky read the message she took in what it said, it was   
  
written in flashing gold stars and said:  
  
'I love you Becky Attwood!'  
  
She read the message and gave a little giggle, he loved her, George actually loved her! She   
  
went t into her pocket of her gown in which to find her own wand but her pocket was empty.   
  
Where was her wand?   
  
"George, I can't find my wand." She said in a panicked tone.  
  
"Well where did you last have it?" replied George  
  
"In Potions when we came out of the lesson, I fell over, that's it , it must of fallen out of my   
  
  
  
pocket when I fell over."  
  
"Do you want to look for it now?"  
  
"No, it's alright I'll go with Hermionie in the morning"  
  
"Well if your sure."  
  
"Yes positive." The couple got up, linked arms and continued their walk around the gardens.   
  
They walked past the quidditch pitch, which brought great memories back to George, past the   
  
main entrance, when George stopped suddenly.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Becky  
  
"Can't you hear them, voices, over there listen." As she did she heard the voices and knew   
  
what George meant. They walked closer to where they were coming from and peered round   
  
the mass of bush in front of them. In front of them stood a sight neither had expected to see. It   
  
was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy standing together talking. Pansy and Draco had   
  
Becky's' wand pointed out in front of them and were muttering something, when all of a   
  
sudden Pansy turned and saw the two standing there watching intensely.  
  
"Oh look who it is, Attwood and partner what a lovely couple they make!" snarled Pansy,  
  
"What are you doing with my wand Pansy, this isn't funny anymore you've gone far enough,   
  
give me back my wand and I won't say a word."  
  
"Well Attwood getting a bit worried now are you, well I told you before I've got you sussed   
  
and now your going to pay."  
  
She turned back towards Malfoy and he shouted some kind of spell as loud as he could. Out   
  
of the end of Becky's wand came some green sparks which shot into the air and made a   
  
horrific bang. Then it happened so quickly that no-one was sure what happened, there was a   
  
  
big, loud, high pitched scream and a mass flash of light. The dark mark flew into the air then   
  
a crash hit the floor and a big mass of yellowed, green light shot towards Becky and George   
  
they ran and skidded on the floor ducking out of the way, the scream finished and with one   
  
more bang it had finished.   
  
The dark mark had been put into the sky once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
